


he had to do it his way (or no way at all)

by redjadequeen (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Cheesy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fuckboy Billy, I Don't Even Know, Innocent Reader, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushy Billy, Ridiculous Panties, Shameless Smut, Silly, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redjadequeen
Summary: Billy Hargrove is a fuckboy and has finally gotten you into bed after months of pretending to be your "friend". You're a wide-eyed innocent and he wants to corrupt you. You give in.(By the way, you're wearing really stupid underwear.)





	1. Way Down Inside (Honey, You Need It)

**Author's Note:**

> The cheese level in this story is pushing it for me, but I started this at 4 am and now we must deal with the consequences ...

You reach out a soft hand, and stroke it through Billy's blonde locks, fingers smoothing over his strong jaw bone, his cupids bow, your thumb rubbing over his full bottom lip.

"What are you doing?" He mutters sharply, pulling back, taken off guard by your sensitive touch. It sears through him like a brand.

You had been making out a good ten minutes in his bed, need rising in both of you. He wants to fuck you _ so_ badly, has been gagging for it for months. Envisioned it clearly. Hips moving violently, your cute ass facing towards him, your hair wrapped in his tight fist. None of this languid, soul-searching bullshit.

"You're beautiful.", you blurt out.

Billy can't help a snort of laughter escaping and a flush of heat rising to his face .He's been told that before but not with your sensual eyes peering into his. "God you're-" He looks away from your gaze. "I fucking hate that shit."

"What? You are!" You grin up at him through coy lashes, your gentle smile disarming him, promising more endearments where that came from. Billy wants to simultaneously kiss you and push you face first into the mattress. Oh the things he could do...

But he knows he can't. Not yet. He couldn't do the shit he would pull on the easy girls in California, the bimbos at Hawkins. He didn't really have to try with those girls. With you, he had to pull out all the stops. Get to know you. Get under your skin. Now _you’re_ finally here, under him (and it has been a freakishly long wait by his standards). You're lovely, elegant, not like the usual girls he chooses...

He catches himself being drawn into your mushy little world and slams the gate shut on it. He didn't come here to fucking cuddle.

Billy slowly lowers his full body weight onto yours, giving you a heated look designed to intimidate. He sees your lips part and your eyes widen. _Good._ He wants you a bit on edge. His face is now inches from yours, his blue eyes electric.

"You ever let a guy go down on you?”

Your shaky inhale makes him harden. "No..."

Billy laughs soft and low, his hips starting a slow grind against yours, making sure you _ feel_ him. He sees the startled look on your face and kisses you brief and hard, his tongue flicking out to catch yours before he runs his hands down your jeans. "You gonna let me be the first"?

You blush and fidget beneath him. "I dunno Billy. It's only our second date.." Billy sees that flush rising up your throat, and can hardly contain an amused grin. His mouth hovers near your ear.

"You’ve told me every little thought you keep in that pretty head every goddamn day, like I'm your fucking diary. For three months. I'd say we're well past date two now." His arms around you tighten. “I just want to make you feel good." He can sense your slight shiver at his mouth grazing your earlobe.

"I _do_ feel good." You say breathlessly, unable to keep still.

“Then why are you so _ restless_?” Billy sing-songs in his deep tone, grinding slowly against you again.

“You know why. I’m... pretty.new at this, but you’re a regular Casanova, aren't you?” You eye him teasingly..

Billy starts pressing lips followed by tongue against your neck.“You tell me.” He gently bites into your delicate skin , and it sends a ricochet of heat into a place that's rarely touched.

You give a frantic sigh, your fingers digging into his leather jacket, desperation peaking. “If you’re trying to break me...I think it’s working.”You’re hot everywhere, every nerve on fire.

Billy chuckles against your throat and then looks down at you wolfishly. “Why? Are you wet?”

“What? No. I dunno.” You struggle to maintain eye contact.

“Bet you ten bucks you’re fucking soaked right now.”

You swat him lightly on the chest, face burning. “Why do you say shit like that?”

“Because it turns you on.” He says bluntly. And he's right. Your spine jolts with electricity every time he touches you, everytime he speaks in that sultry tone.He kisses you deeply, every second his lips are on you a tease. Every single cell in Billy’s body is beckoning to you, inviting you, pouring his essence into every graze of his tongue. “It’s going to feel fucking good, I swear to god.” His voice is coated in lust.

You believe him. You grab Billy’s hand and move it up to your chest. “Lets...just start here and see what happens, kay?”

Billy smiles slyly, resting his weight on his elbow, and slowly reaches underneath your shirt, skimming you with warm fingers. He delves under your bra and squeezes you hungrily, then strokes your tender skin. “Are you this soft everywhere?” He pinches your taut nipple, eliciting a soft gasp that he covers with his lips.He scans his hand over your sensitive stomach as if to test this theory, and then in one swift move, he roughly pulls your shirt up over your mouth, taking you off guard.

“Shall I?” Billy purrs, not waiting for a reply before he jerks your shirt over your head and off your body in a fluid motion. You remember what you're wearing and cringe. Billy leers at the over-the-top laciness of your white bra, and flicks at one of the many tiny soft-pink bows adorning the straps. “Adorable.” You squirm with embarrassment.

“My aunt got it for me. It’s kinda...fancy.”

“I like it.” He smirks, maneuvering a hand underneath your back. His fingers work the clasp of your bra, unfastening it with adept ease. He quickly moves the gaudy straps down your smooth arms, exposing you fully to him. “Though I prefer it on the floor.” He throws the bra over his shoulder, eyes never leaving your breasts. He lowers himself to suck a nipple in his mouth, playing with you before muttering "These are fucking delicious-...." He lifts himself up to you again, his tongue a honeyed slide across yours. He bites tenderly into your lip, his hand running up your inner thigh.

“-but I gotta admit I’m more of a pussy kinda guy.” He cups you firmly between your legs. His eyes are fervent , gauging your reaction to his bold move. He can feel your heat blazing into his palm and he rubs gently into the seam of your jeans, the pressure hitting you at just the right angle. A slight moan escapes you, your hips moving naturally into his hand. “You want it?” He rubs more insistently.

_Yes. _You answer by kissing him hard, giving in, riding whatever carnal wave Billy is on. “I knew you were dirty underneath that cutesy shit you put up.” Billy murmurs against your mouth before he unzips your jeans, greedily seeking out the dampness between your legs.

“I guess I win the bet.” He grins, running his fingers over the blatant wetness soaked through your ornate panties, his hand finding more frilly designs. “Jesus, you’re fucking covered in bows" He laughs huskily. "That's cute, hun, but my birthday is months from now.”

You blush even more at this than his touch. "It was laundry day.” Your breath shortens as his hand moves your underwear to the side to graze his fingers across the slickness of your flesh.

Billy whispers your name mockingly , eyes lit up in smug satisfaction. “You get this wet for all the boys, princess?” He keeps moving his fingers, exploring, trying to discover every silken part of you. He finds your clit and circles it gently with two fingers, causing you to bite your bottom lip and jolt your hips upright in a shock of pleasure. He barely surpresses a low groan at the sight of your response, his dick now painfully hard in his jeans. “You’re _killing_ me, babe.”

Suddenly he's violently pulling down your pants and underwear. You're overwhelmed as he whips your clothes across the room and yanks you by your legs towards him. He spreads them wide open, your knees pinned under his strong hands. He crouches over your belly, ice-blue eyes flaring up at you.

“I wanna fucking _ taste_ you.” He grates out, patience wearing thin.


	2. You're In the Jungle, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh I kinda went all out with this chapter haha. If only all first time oral was this good.
> 
> This story starts out kinda whimsical but it gets dirtier.

You're in over your head now. Somehow a little under-the-bra action has ended up with Billy's mouth hovering over your splayed naked thighs. This guy has some serious game up his sleeve.

Something a little sharper, more carnal, is taking over Billy. Ever since you gave him permission to touch underneath your ridiculous undergarments, it's like you've opened Pandoras Box. His movements are rougher, wilder. His eyes more primal. His hands are tightening around your thighs now, and he hungrily kisses the sensitive flesh oh-so-close to your wet heat.

Your heart is pounding, there's a strange new sensation of luscious spasming deep inside your pussy. Pussy....a word you've never used for yourself before. Billy was quickly opening up a whole new world for you. Maybe too quickly.

"This is going a bit fast, I-"

"Come _on_, babe." Billy drawls. He nips at your inner thigh, looking up at you, his eyes searing. "Don't pull that innocent shit on me. I know you're loving every second of this." He runs a thumb up your wet slit and you gasp. He finds your clit and you convulse at the potent charge running through you. 

"Don't run away from pleasure, babe." He chides, watching you writhe under his finger, increasing the tempo, the pressure. 

His argument is pretty convincing right about now ."Just for a little", you say helplessly. "Just to see what it feels like."

Billy grins, enjoying every small victory in his scheme to get inside you. "Trust me sweetheart, you're gonna want a lot more than just a little." 

Then his tongue is on you in one hot, wet slide. You bite back a moan, and run a hand into his wavy hair, needing some form of stability in this fresh chaos. His mouth is greedy, sucking on your sweet folds. Billy wasnt exaggerating about wanting to taste you. He's genuinely enjoying this, has been craving it daily. The taste, the texture, the gloss of you on his tongue is an elixir that he's been pining for, for way too long. He hasn't even tried to pleasure you yet, he just wants your juices in his mouth.

He stops for a second to mutter hotly. "So _fucking_ good, babe" He gives your clit a brief hard suck. "_Fuck_ me." 

Then he _really_ starts sucking your clit, and your soft moans are irrepressible. His hands are trapping your thighs in a vice grip, his tongue and lips sliding over you in a skillful rhythm .All thought is gone, your mind hazing over. The only thing you comprehend is every delicious stroke of his tongue. He's taking his time, doing a steady slow build that has you grabbing the sheets. Soon that deep spasm is happening again and despite all the bliss you feel like you need something. Something inside of you.

As though reading your mind, you feel Billy's hand skimming along your entrance. He's sliding his middle finger into you nice and easy, his tongue never faltering. He fingers you deep and strong, slowly at first and then he's pushing up hard at an angle that has you blurting out "Oh my god!". You can hear him moan against you in recognition of your pleasure, the deep sound sending a vibration through your clit and up your spine. 

He slips another finger in, and it burns slightly. His tempo increases, pumping inside you, rubbing over that incredible spot that has your whole body tensing in the most erotic way. Then something new is rising within you, a rolling sensation of sweet agony that has you writhing against Billy's face. He lifts his head up, quickly replacing his tongue with his other hand, three fingers rubbing over your clit, getting harder and faster. He's on his knees, watching you lose all control as his hands play you like an instrument.

"You gonna fucking cum, babe?" His low tone is the dirtiest thing you've ever heard. His fingers are moving hard now, blatantly fucking you, hitting every spot. "Come on, baby; dont be shy. Fucking give it to me."

You burst into fireworks, your legs shaking, a wild current running all throughout your body. 

Billy's tightly growling "That's it, princess. It's so _fucking_ good, isn't it?" If you could answer him you'd agree, but as waves of ecstasy hit you it's impossible to do more than just feel. You convulse tight around his fingers again and again. His touch becomes overwhelming as your orgasm fades and you grab aimlessly at his wrists, trying to get off the ride. Billy's gloating, almost laughing. He got you so good he actually impressed himself. He takes his hands off you, and starts sucking on his fingers, elated. You're sighing, reaching your arms out to him, lying back on a cloud of euphoria .

But then he's leaning between your legs again, licking deep.

"It's too much", you whine, your clit almost painfully sensitive. 

"You're not done just yet, babe." His eyes are burning you up, taking in your disheveled afterglow. You look down at him in disbelief.

"I don't-i don't think I-"

"_Yes_, you can." He grabs your thighs in a hard grip once more, but you're too exhausted to escape anyway. His tongue is on you, exquisitely soft and slow and you're almost crying at the sensual overwhelm that Billy is putting you through.

Your second orgasm rides through you as deep as the first, if not more intensely. You're twining your hands through Billy's hair and losing your goddamn mind. When you reach the final soft spasm of your climax, Billy gives you a few last playful sucks and you almost smack him to get him away from your over-sensitive clit. He rips himself off your thighs and lays next to you, grabbing you to him to kiss you rough, his tongue lewd and demanding.

You're on totally different wavelengths now. You're almost dead, in heaven. He's absolutely primed. You can feel his hard cock in his jeans grinding against you. He's so horny there's a small growing wet spot on the fabric from his precum . He's lustily grabbing your ass, your breasts, touching you everywhere. "Jesus fuck, you're so damn sexy." 

You smile, close your eyes, groaning with exhausted reverie. He gives your bottom a hard spank and you're jolted out of your dreamy haze, eyes snapping open."Don't you _dare_ pass out." He warns.

Billy zips open his jeans, hand pulling out his thick cock, and your eyes widen at the size of him. You lick your lips, uneasy. His mouth is doing that evil grin, that devilish smirk that guarantees you're about to be in over your head again.

"_My turn_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! What part of this chapter worked for you? This was initially supposed to end at your orgasm but now im thinking that poor Billy needs his share...Should I write another scene? Let me know.


	3. Give Her Inches, Feed Her Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ,this story seemed to naturally get more emotionally driven as it progressed even though the original intention was for Billy to just be a fuckboy and leave your ass.
> 
> Nah, I'm not gonna do that. (He's still Billy though.)  

> 
> P.S: Where the hell is Billy's family in this story? How are you guys getting away with this much noise? I can't put Max through that. I don't know. They all went on vacation and Billy has the house to himself or something. Yay.

Billy's hand is running up and down his shaft, coating himself with the clear fluid oozing from the head. You stare at it dizzily.

"You ever tasted cock before, babe?"

A rush of heat flares in your belly. You gulp, mouth dry. "Um...no." 

"You're adorable.” Billy grins and firmly grabs your wrist. “A good place to start..." He plants your hand on his hard flesh. "...is touching it."

The first thing you feel is how hot he is. The texture of silky wet skin. You’re in awe as he wraps your fingers in a tight fist around his heavy length. Then he's moving your hand up and down, showing you a steady rhythm. He lets go, letting you try.You glide over him experimentally, feeling the satiny texture, running your thumb over the dripping head. 

Billy's biting his lip, a small groan escaping him. He stops your hand and says bluntly. "I'm pretty close. You wanna suck it?" He's not going to wait til you’re comfortable. He wants your mouth on him _now_.

You look at him shyly. "I don't really know what I'm doing..."

He smirks impatiently . "It's _easy_, babe; just start with your tongue. Feel it out. I'm not gonna judge." He pauses. “Just..no teeth, kay?”

You nod, wanting to return the pleasure that he lavished upon you. You kneel, perched over the side of his hips, your hand tightening around him and take him into your mouth.

You taste salt and musk, and Billy inhales sharply, arches his back; one hand reaching out to firmly grasp the back of your head. He digs his fingers into your hair and the tight pull of it sends a new flood of wetness to your slit. You tentatively bob your head up and down, taking in as much as you can.

Billy's moving his hips slowly, fucking gently into your mouth "Yeah princess, just like that. _Good girl_." You might not be experienced but you can tell from the strain in his voice that he's right on the edge. Intuitively you grasp tighter, suck harder.

Your hand and mouth move together sinuously. It's not as difficult as you thought, you just focus on the pressure around your lips and keep your tongue flat on the shaft. You're a bit surprised at how natural it feels.

Billy inhales sharply through his teeth."Fuck, babe, you better be ready." He's thrusting in sharp little strokes into your mouth now, on the verge of gagging you. His hand tightens in your hair til tears prick the back of your eyes. You can feel your juices drench the back of your calves. Your skin grazes the rough fabric of his jeans. You’re in sensory overload.

Billy suddenly tenses beneath you and a breathless stream of words spills from his lips. "I'm gonna come. Fuck, I'm gonna come." Then there's a salty acid gush on your tongue. It hits the back of your throat in a series of long heavy spurts, nearly choking you. You try your best to let it slide down your throat. For some reason unknown to you, you want his cum badly. Want to please him. You gulp his hot load down with no hesitation.

Billy's softly moaning in the aftershocks of it, relishing your enthusiasm as you suck the last drops off him ."Yeah, you like that, don't you?" He tugs at your hair, lifting your mouth from his satiated cock,tilting your head back to expose your throat. A thin trickle of cum and spit oozes from your lips onto him. He grins. "You fucking love it."

You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, lick your lips. He groans contentedly, pulling you up to him to kiss you sloppily, not seeming to care about tasting himself. He murmurs dazedly, "You’re a natural, babe. You sure you've never done that before?." He spanks you affectionately, making you jump.

He gently rolls you off of him and starts shimmying out of his jacket, tossing it on your pile of clothes. He rips off his tight shirt. “I’m so damn sweaty.” He grumbles. You laugh, watching him raise his lithe hips to peel off his jeans. Your breath catches when you see him his full glory; he’s gorgeous, lying out like a bronzed sun god. 

After a few calm moments of lying together, he’s kissing you again, passion rising . He moves onto his side facing you, starts running his hands over your body, sparking those familiar sensations of need. You can feel his cock hardening on your hip, and he’s breathing heavily, caressing your breasts. It amazes you how fast he can go from zero to a hundred.

Billy’s mouth is on your earlobe. “I want to try something.”

“Yeah, like what?” You’re a little nervous about the possibilities. Fooling around with Billy was cathartic, but always guaranteed to be intense.

He doesn’t answer, just turns you over to face away from him. He spoons you from behind, chest on your back, cock on your ass, hands running over your belly to push you closer into him. You’re encased in his warmth and strength. He's nipping at your ear from behind, electric arousal overflowing in you already

Suddenly he’s shifting his stiff cock behind you, tucking it in between your thighs so that it grazes tightly against your slick pussy. You can feel the head of his shaft rubbing over your clit and opening, and you arch into him, gasping. 

“Feel good?”

You’re nodding fervently "Yes!" 

“I love how slippery you get for me, sweetheart. So hot.” He reaches his hand around to start playing with you, his hips grinding against you rhythmically. You’re so horny, you can feel yourself dripping around his cock and down your inner thighs. He’s gloating behind you. “You’re such a gusher, babe.” He’s moving harder against you now, getting more excited by the second.

Suddenly you’re being flipped onto your back. He’s grinding his cock flat against your weeping slit, rubbing it up and down. Each second gets more desperate. You’re pussy is clenching around nothing, feeling miserably empty. You suddenly blurt out something you didn't see coming.

“I want you inside of me.”

Billy’s surprised. “Really? You’re sure?” He had been expecting a much longer wait, not for you to place the prize directly in his hands.Though to be fair, the cock-on-pussy action was probably a ploy.

“I never cared about saving myself or anything. I just never met a guy I wanted to do it with.”

Billy's smiling, clearly thrilled. “Your call, princess. I can wait, but if you want it, I got you." He leans down to kiss you hard . “I’m gonna go slow, okay?” He runs the head of his cock over your clit. “At first.”

You barely have time to blink before he’s probing your wet entrance. You hold your breath, body stiffening, eyes snapping shut. Billy laughs. “_Relax_, sweetheart. You’re _so_ damn wet, it's gonna go in nice and easy.” He slides in slowly, inch by inch, letting you adapt to his thickness. His cock fits snugly as hell, stretching you out. It burns a little, but it’s not painful. In fact, it’s a fucking relief. Billy’s face is slack with desire, watching your mouth form into a small O, as he fills you up to the hilt. “How is it, princess? You like that?”

“So good.” You breathe. You can feel yourself clench around him naturally, practically sucking him into you.

Billy groans at your spasming. “Fuck, you’re incredible.” He starts moving at a slow pace, angling his hips so that its hitting that spot he had fingered so well earlier. He sees you already writhing with pleasure, whimpering. “Damn sweetheart, you’re making things too easy for me.” Billy grins, He picks up the pace slightly, he reaches a hand down, rubbing your clit, and you're startled as your climax begins its rapid approach.

Billy can tell you’re gonna be a quick lay tonight.“You gonna fall apart on me already, babe?” He punctuates his sentence with a sharp thrust, and you moan. He sees that he has you on the threshold, sinks his whole weight onto you and starts fucking you into the mattress. You practically squeal at the erotic intensity, his pelvic bone grinding deftly on your clit, hips thrusting into you at a steady rhythm. You can hear the bed squeaking underneath you, the headboard lightly thudding against the wall, the wet sucking sound as he enters you, his breath rough against your ear. You hold onto him like you’re drowning.

It’s building fast, you’re almost at your peak. Billy murmurs low, “Don't hold out on me, babe, I wanna watch you cum again”. You don’t have to be told twice. You explode, going up in flames; crying out and convulsing. Billy starts slamming into you hard, chasing his own release, and you’re overstimulated by his relentless force, your wetness saturating the sheets. “Billy….fuck…”. You can feel tears well up in your eyes at the pure ferocity of it all. Then he quickly pulls out of you, and you feel him spurt his hot seed onto your belly with a groan. 

Billy crashes next to you, spent. His fingers are on the back of your head, turning you to him so he can kiss you deep. He leans over to the bedside table to grab a few tissues and wipes you off gently. Then he's clutching you close to his chest, pressing his lips reverently against your lips, your cheek, your forehead. Your heart skips a beat at this sudden moment of intimacy, and you both float off into a hazy mist, intoxicated with pleasure.

****

Minutes later, you’re still naked together, blissed out and satisfied. Your head is nestled into his neck, his chest sticky with sweat against your palm. You’re both quiet, absorbing the peace.

You break the silence. “That was…” You drift off, not sure exactly how to define what just occurred between the two of you.

“I know.” Billy says shortly. He reaches an arm out to his bedside table, blindly opens the drawer, and removes a pack of Marlboros and a lighter. He places a cigarette between his dewy lips, and glances at you. “Want one?”

“I’ll take a drag of yours if that’s okay.” You’re not about to turn down a post-orgasm smoke with Billy Hargrove. You’d never forgive yourself.

The lighter clicks, the glow of the flame highlighting his pretty face, and you’re looking at his profile adoringly. You know that this is probably from the endorphins released by your mind blowing climax, but you ignore that. He inhales deeply, and passes you the cigarette, contemplative.

You take a puff and immediately start coughing. Billy bursts into laughter, stealing the cigarette from your hand. “Jesus, you really are wet behind the ears.” He takes another long drag and exhales, smoke wafting from his nose and mouth. “These are bad for you. Don't start.”

There’s a lingering pause. You watch as white smoke rises over your head. 

“Is it always like that?” You want some type of recognition from him. Some verbal acknowledgement that he too had been obliterated by the passion between you two. Something that shows you’re not just another fuck. 

He grins mid-drag ,shaking his head towards the ceiling. “_No_.” He flicks ash into the tray next to him.

“So...it was special?” 

You hear him inhale a little too sharply. “Fuck, I dunno. Why label it?”

“Because it _felt_ really special.” You frown, heart sinking.

He sighs. “That’s just your orgasm talking, babe. You’re gonna have a lot of them, trust me.” 

You shift your head away from his shoulder, your hand on him retreating. You’re not totally surprised; this was Billy after all. Surely you weren’t expecting more than this; but it stings anyways.

Billy senses your withdrawal. “Oh come on, don’t be like that. It was good, alright?_ Really_ fucking good. I’m glad I could make you happy; you made _ me_ happy.” He takes your hand and places it back on his chest. 

You’re conflicted. “I think I should go home.”

He gives you a warning look. “I’m not driving you home til I’m ready, sweetheart. Unless you wanna walk.” He leans over and puts out his cigarette. “You don’t have to be so goddamn dramatic.”

Now you’re hot again but for a totally different reason, your mouth opening in indignation. “I’ll walk then.” You move to get up but his hand is on your upper chest, pushing you firmly into the mattress.

“Take a breather, babe. What do you want from me? I mean….I really like you, okay?” His eyes are genuine, a little vulnerable. “It’s not over for me. I wanna see you again. I'm _going_ to see you again. Stop fucking worrying about it.” He sharply looks away.

You’re taken aback by how accurately he zoned in on the source of your insecurity. He’s more perceptive than you realized. You need a bit more though. “Like, see me naked? Or actually date me?”

“Both obviously.” Billy starts climbing under his bed sheets. He motions for you to join him, pulling back the covers.You know that what you just got out of Billy was a rare event and you savour it . You slide up next to him again, skin on skin, and he pulls the sheet over you. "You good?"

You really are. 

*****

Billy and you fall asleep in each others arms and it feels surprisngly right. He takes you home at the crack of dawn the next morning so you can sneak into your bedroom. He's parked across the street, watching you climb quietly through your window, the corner of his mouth lifting. 

No, it definitely wasn't over for him.

Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a crazy-intense first time sex experience but I think y'all could handle it. What part of this chapter worked for you?Thanks for taking part in the fantasy.
> 
> Does anyone have any smut requests?  

> 
> Disclaimer: Pretty much no one Billy's age is this good in bed and this story does not condone unprotected sex. (It was the 80's...)


End file.
